Dark Seduction
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Songfic and a oneshot. Severus needs a distraction. Lucky for him, his mate is right there to held him. Snarry. Yaoi warnings. Don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: I had the sudden desire to make a songfic. This is my first songfic so I'm hoping I did really good. The song is Bbi Ri Bba Bba by Narsha (it's Korean). And since very few people, if any, would under stand the lyrics in Korean or Hangul, I decided to look for the translation and to just type in the English lyrics instead of the Korean. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, …..anything.**

"Potter…," the older man whispered, moaning deep in his throat.

"Shh….I'll take care of you, my beloved," the younger male said quietly.

Severus watched as Harry moved the palm of his hand down his chest and he groaned in pleasure. Harry smirked and moved closer to Severus until his lips were grazing the older man's cheek. His breathe bathed the other in warmth and Snape turned his head in response.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba _

_Back, back, back, back, back_

Their lips locked in an intense kiss, one that nearly took Severus' breath away. He arched his back as he felt Harry trailing his fingers through his thin layer of chest hair, pulling the hairs slightly. He groaned in pleasurable pain and moved his hand to the back of Harry's head, pulling the young man closer into the kiss. Harry eagerly fulfilled Snape's silent request and he deepened the kiss, trailing his slick tongue over Severus' lips. Severus opened his mouth in response and the their tongues interlocked in an erotic dance.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Back, back, back, back, back_

Their kiss broke and Harry quickly moved his mouth to Severus' neck, nibbling the skin right over his pulse. The older man gasped and tensed suddenly, frozen in fear. He knew how crazed Potter could become while in sexual intercourse and the last thing he wanted was for his frisky vampire to accidentally drink all of his blood in excitement. Harry realized that his mate was tensing up and he removed his mouth from Severus' neck.

"Don't worry mate. I won't turn you tonight. That is for another time," Harry whispered slyly.

_How could such an event occur_

_It's such a mystery_

_This is the truth_

Severus cursed himself on the inside when his body heaved a sigh of relief, annoyed with himself for showing such a weakness in front of Potter of all people. Harry continued to stare at his mate with a amused glint in his eyes and his emerald pupils moved down his mate's body hungrily. His eyes trailed back up until his eyes locked with Severus'. Severus shivered involuntarily and started to move up when Harry tackled him right back down onto the bed.

"POTTER! YOU IMBECILE, GET OFF OF ME!" Severus shouted while trying to push the idiot off of him.

Harry just chuckled and moved his hands back to his mate's body. Snape cursed himself yet again in his head, biting his lip when a moan threatened to move out of his mouth. The vampire smirked at his mate's reaction and moved his hands from Severus' chest to his arse quickly, laughing in his head as he heard his mate squealing out loud- something that Severus would never admit that he had done.

_A place without sadness or happiness_

_This place, where there are no diseases_

Harry's hands dug into his mates arse, pulling the cheeks apart. Severus squirmed in discomfort, shivering as cool air blew onto his arsehole.

"You look so debauched right now," Harry moaned out, rocking his hips against Snape's. Severus moaned in response and rocked back against his mate. The two started rocking against each other, their arousals growing harder.

"Potter, get your pants off before I kill you," Severus demanded sharply.

_Should I say something about it? Ah, ah, ah…_

_About my scary, bad, bad dream_

_Even if I say it, would you trust me? Ah, ah, ah…_

_To be honest, I want to wake up_

Harry smiled erotically and snapped his fingers, vanishing both of their clothing, much to the annoyance of Severus.

"Do you not know how to remove your clothing by hand Potter?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I'm just following directions _master_," Harry purred out, causing Severus to growl in pleasure.

Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, all while continuing to rocking his hips slowly against Harry's. The young vampire moaned in the kiss and nibbling his mate's lip, accidentally cutting it with one of his fangs. The sweet scent of his mate's blood set Harry off and he sucked Severus' bottom lip slowly.

Severus' eyes fluttered close and he moved his hands to Harry's chest, fingering the dusky nipples harshly. The vampire growled and pushed his mate onto his back. Snape gasped as Harry straddled his and attacked his neck, leaving several marks on his collarbone.

_People that are worn out come to me_

_Give me your worn out soul_

_I will erase for you, every memory that you want to erase_

_What you want boy, what you want girl_

_Try to believe me, entrust me and come to me_

Severus groaned as he felt fangs pierce his neck and his eyes rolled back as he moaned at the tight suction of Harry's mouth. He literally felt his life draining out of him but he found that at the moment, the pleasure was much better than worrying right now. The vampire noticed that his mate was getting drunk in pleasure and he chuckled out loud before detaching himself from his mate's neck, licking the wound until it closed shut. Two tiny puncher wounds were the only trace of Harry's meal.

Severus took in several deep breaths and opened his eyes to look at his mate. "Hurry up brat. I won't last much longer if you continue to stare at me," he remarked.

Harry smiled and moved in between Severus' legs, pushing his thighs apart so that he could look at his mates arousal. It was a deep red and pulsing in time to his heartbeat. Harry could hear the blood pumping throughout the appendage and his mouth watered. It beckoned him and Harry found that he couldn't resist. He leaned down and blew softly on the head of Severus' cock before taking the head slowly into his mouth. Severus moaned out a series of curses, most of which were in languages Harry has never even heard before until now.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba _

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba _

_Back, back, back, back, back_

By now, Severus was thrusting his hips up slightly, trying to get more of his arousal inside of Harry's mouth. The young vampire smirked in response and decided that he wanted to keep teasing his mate for a little longer. He removed his mouth from Severus, drawing out a disappointed groan from his mate which was soon replaced by several moans when Harry moved his mouth back to the head, tracing around the slit before digging the tip of his tongue inside. Severus thrusted his hips up, wanting to be back inside of his mate's mouth.

Hearing all of the dirty fantasies swirling inside of his mate's head, Harry returned Severus' cock back into his mouth, this time sucking hard. A scream ripped from the older man and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up. Opening his eyes that he didn't realized that he had closed, he looked down and nearly choked on the air around him. He was fucking Harry's mouth and the young vampire was taking it in stride. In fact, the vampire was blushing a deep red, fondling his own arousal while Severus continued to fuck his mouth.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Back, back, back, back, back_

Harry had started to moan around the cock in his mouth, moving his head up and down to counteract Severus' movements. Each time his head went down, he took in a little bit more into his throat. Finally, he moved his head down and he felt Severus's cock fully in his throat. His mate was nearly sobbing in pleasure and he felt rough hands grabbing his hair, pushing him down even farther. Harry moaned and tightened his throat. This set Severus off and Harry felt as his mate's arousal grew slightly before he felt a warm liquid slid down his throat. Harry moved his head back, trying to get a taste of his mate. A couple of drops fell onto his tongue before Severus' arousal started to wilt somewhat.

_Begin the show time_

_Be in the red sun_

_The bad heart is flying far away_

_Begin the show time_

_Be in the red sun_

_I can't love again_

Severus slumped back onto the bed and took in several deep breaths, still shivering in pleasure that traveled throughout his body. He felt his mate licking him softly before he felt a kiss on his lip. He kissed the vampire back, immediately opening his mouth. Severus could taste himself in Harry's mouth and he wined slightly at the taste. The vampire slid his tongue into Severus' mouth and the two made out for several minutes before the older man felt a tightening in his groin area again.

"Potter, I need you inside," Severus muttered out.

Due to his good hearing, Harry heard his mate's wish and he smiled. He licked his fingers, making sure to cover each digit completely before he pushed the first one inside of Severus. The older man moaned, arching his back in response. Harry smirked as he felt his mate tightening around his fingers and his arousal twitched in excitement.

_Is the feeling even coming? Ah, ah, ah…_

_Do you even know what I'm saying? Ah, ah, ah…_

_To be honest, I want to go back in time_

Harry quickly increased the amount of fingers inside of Severus from one to three. Severus, against his wishes, started to thrust up against the fingers and Harry moaned out loud in enjoyment.

"You look so slutty Severus…if only you could see youself," Harry whispered out.

Severus growled and shot his hand out, grabbing Harry by the neck. "Listen here brat. You had better get serious and start fucking me or else I will search from satisfaction elsewhere," he growled out menacingly.

Harry growled in anger and removed his fingers from Severus' hole before lining up with his entrance. With no other warning, Harry snapped his hip forward, pushing his arousal inside of Severus to the root.

_People that are worn out come to me_

_Give me your worn out soul_

_I will erase for you, every memory that you want to erase_

_What you want boy, what you want girl_

_Try to believe me, entrust me and come to me_

Severus screamed in pain and tried to get away from the source, but to no avail. Harry ignored his mates cries of pain and continued to thrust deeper and deeper, each time bringing out more painful pleasure from deep inside of him. Severus clenched his hands tightly and stared at Harry's emerald eyes, noticing that his mate's eyes were almost completely black in lust. The older man turned his head the other way and tried to keep his moans inside, not wanting to give the vampire the feeling of accomplishment.

Harry noticed what his mate was doing and he smirked at how futile his attempts were. He could tell that his mate was enjoying this and he would exploit each and every pleasurable feeling inside of Severus, even if it killed him. He angled his hips a little bit and thrust harshly back inside, hitting Severus' prostate straight on. His mate arched his back and his arousal twitched several times before he came on his stomach. Harry stared at his mate intensely, burning the image of his mate's climax into his head.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Back, back, back, back, back_

Harry continued to thrust into his mate until he came inside of Severus. The older man squirmed as the warm liquid filled his arse. Harry pulled out slowly, watching intensely as his come slipped out of Severus. Before he could stop himself, he dipped his finger in the mess, picking up some of the come. He observed his mate's expression and he slipped the finger into his mouth. Harry's eyes fluttered close and Severus blushed slightly. The vampire opened his eyes and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

He crawled over to his mate and whispered, "I love you my mate."

Severus shivered, but as to whether or not it was because of fear, he wasn't completely sure. All he knew is that whether or not this was a nightmare or a dream, he was stuck here.

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Bbi Ri Bba Bba Bbi Ri Bba Bba_

_Back, back, back, back, back_

_Bri Ri Bba Bba Bba Bba Bba Bba Bba…Aaaaaaaa…_

_Fin_

**A/N: Along with this being my first songfic, this is also my first lemon of sorts. Not as detailed as I probably would have normally have made it but I like it. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
